slovakpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Spojené štáty americké
Spojené štáty americké (skrátene USA z United States of America) sú federatívnou republikou v Severnej Amerike. V znaku majú USA orliaka bielohlavého. Spojené štáty zaberajú takmer 40% povrchu Severnej Ameriky. Hraničia s Kanadou na severe a Mexikom na juhu. Na východe ich obmýva Atlantický oceán, Mexický záliv na juhu a Tichý oceán na západe. V hlavnej časti sa nachádza 48 z celkového počtu 50 štátov USA. Ďalšími dvoma štátmi sú Aljaška tvoriaca severozápadný výbežok Severnej Ameriky a skupina Havajských ostrovov v strednej časti Tichého oceánu. Zámorské územia zahrňujú Portoriko a Americké Panenské ostrovy v Karibskom mori, Guam, Americká Samoa, Midwayské ostrovy a ostrov Wake v Pacifiku. Územie Spojených štátov bolo objavené roku 1492 Krištofom Kolumbom. Postupne ho začali kolonizovať Španieli, Holanďania, Francúzi a Briti. Od Britov sa USA oslobodili v tzv. Vojne za nezávislosť, ktorá skončila v roku 1783 a roku 1789 bola schválená Listina práv a slobôd, ktorá je najstarším dokumentom svojho druhu na svete. Územie Spojených štátov je veľmi rozmanité. Na západe sa rozkladajú Kordillery a Skalisté hory plné národných parkov, na juhozápade púšte a polopúšte, v strede krajiny sú rozľahlé prérie, na južnom a juhozápadnom pobreží veľké množstvo pláží, na severe Veľké jazerá a obidve pobrežia sú lemované množstvom veľkomiest ako sú New York, Washington, Los Angeles či San Francisco. Spojené štáty sú hospodársky najrozvinutejší štát na Zemi. USA sa počtom obyvateľov zaraďujú na tretie a rozlohou na štvrté miesto na zemeguli. Vyrábajú až štvrtinu hospodárskej produkcie sveta a na ich území sa nachádzajú iste všetky priemyselné odvetvia. USA má takisto najväčšiu ekonomiku sveta. Prírodné podmienky Poloha a povrch Bližšie informácie v článku: Geografia USA na Veľkých prériach]] Spojené štáty zaberajú južnú časť severoamerického kontinentu. Povrch charakterizujú dva horské systémy tiahnúce sa popri okrajoch kontinentu severojužným smerom a Centrálne roviny v strede krajiny. Na východe sa tiahnu Apalače. Popri východnom okraji Apaláč sa rozprestiera náhorná plošina Piedmont, ktorá klesá do Atlantickej nížiny. Západne od Apaláč sa rozprestiera Mississipská nížina, ktorá sa na juhu spája s Atlantickou nížinou. Západnú časť územia medzi oboma horskými systémami zaberá prérijná oblasť Plains. Pozvoľna stúpa ku Skalnatým vrchom. Medzi Skalnatými vrchmi, Východnou a Západnou Kordillerou, ktorú tvoria Kaskadové vrchy a Sierra Nevada, sa rozprestiera niekoľko náhorných plošín a rovín. Na západe pri tichooceánskom pobreží dosahujú pobrežné pohoria výšku nad 4000 metrov. Najvyšší bod v USA je Mount McKinley, je na Aljaške a meria 6200 metrov. Najnižší bod je Údolie smrti (Death Valley). Vodstvo USA Východná a južná časť USA je prevažne nižinatá a preteká tadiaľ množstvo veľkých riek. Medzi najväčšie a najznámejšie by sme mohli zaradiť Mississippi, ktorá je tiež najdlhšou riekou USA (meria cez 3700 km), Missouri, Ohio, či Rieka svätého Vavrinca, na hraničnej rieke Niagara medzi jazerami Erie a Ontário sa nachádzajú svetoznáme Niagarské vodopády. Väčšia časť územia USA patrí do umoria Atlantického oceánu. Vlievajú sa doň veľtoky ako Mississippi, s prítokom Missouri (6212 km), Rieka svätého Vavrinca a Rio Grande. Tichý oceán prijíma väčšinu kratších tokov tečúcich z Kordiller. Medzi ďalšie významné rieky patrí Columbia a Colorado. Niektoré z riek vytvárajú v horských oblastiach jedinečné skalné útvary a údolia. Príkladom je rieka Colorado, ktorá v Coloradskej plošine vytvorila Grand Canyon, čo je zoskupenie rôzne tvarovaných a farebných skál, ktoré do týchto bizarných tvarov vymodelovala rieka Colorado. V USA nájdeme aj mnoho jazier. Ľadovcového pôvodu sú Horné jazero, Michiganské jazero, Hurónske jazero a jazero Ontario, ktoré tvoria najväčšiu zásobáreň pitnej vody na svete a prírodnú hranicu medzi Spojenými štátmi a Kanadou. Veľké soľné jazero sa rozprestiera v bezodtokovej oblasti medzi Skalnatými horami a Coastal Range. V USA je množstvo vodopádov, nesporne najvýznamnejšími sú však Niagarské vodopády medzi Erijským a Ontarijským jazerom. Podnebie USA Bližšie informácie v článku: Podnebie USA Vďaka svojej rozľahlosti ležia Spojené štáty v niekoľkých významných podnebných pásmach. Prevažuje kontinentálna klíma, ktorá sa vyznačuje studenou zimou, horúcim letom a veľkým rozpätím denných teplôt. Severná časť USA ležia v miernom pásme, ktoré je však chladnejšie a vlhšie ako v Európe. Príčinou je studený Labradorský prúd zo Severného ľadového oceánu. Podnebie v Chicagu je ovplyvnené kontinentalitou, tzn. že zimy sú mrazivé, suchý vzduch je prinášaný z arktických oblastí, a letá zase veľmi teplé. Rozdiely teplôt medzi zimou a letom sú veľké. Na severozápade vlhký vzduch prináša na jeseň a v zime najvyššie zrážky náveterným oblastiam štátov Washington a Oregon, a spôsobuje tu mierne zimy. Kalifornia, ktorých pobrežná oblasť je pod vplyvom studeného morského prúdu, má klímu podstatne suchšiu a hospodárstvo v Central Valley je silne závislé na zavlažovaní. Na juhu v zrážkovom tieni hôr (Sierra Nevada), kde absolútne teploty presahujú 50°C, ležia púšte. Suché sú všetky horské plošiny a panvy, viac zrážok spadne až v Skalnatých vrchoch. Od Mexického zálivu vanú horúce vetry, ktorým nič nebráni voľne preniknúť do stredu štátu, pretože im v ceste nestoja žiadne veľké pohoria. Preto tu nastáva veľký vzostup a pokles teplôt. Často sa tu vyskytujú ničivé tornáda a hurikány. Rovnako zraniteľný je aj juhovýchod s Floridou, ktorý má takmer celý rok teplé a vlhké subtropické podnebie. Dostatok zrážok prakticky po celý rok vykazujú Apalačské vrchy. Národné parky Bližšie informácie v článku: Národné parky USA v Yellowstonskom národnom parku]] Po celých Spojených štátoch je celkom 59 národných parkov, z ktorých 14 figuruje v Zozname svetového dedičstva UNESCO. Národné parky nájdeme celkov v 27 štátoch USA a dvoch nezačlenených územiach. Najviac národných parkov má na svojom území Aljaška a Kalifornia (v oboch prípadoch ich je 8). Najstarším národným parkom v USA je Yellowstone založený 1. marca 1872, naopak najmladší je národný park Pinnacles v Kalifornii, ktorý sa na zoznam dostal až v roku 2013. Rastlinstvo a živočíšstvo Spojené štáty majú vďaka svojej rozlohe rozmanitú flóru a faunu. Je tu plno zalesneného priestoru. Lesy na severe a v horách sú listnaté, miestami zmiešané. Medzi listnatými lesmi prevládajú javory, bresty, brezy a orechy. Na juhu, pri Mexickom zálive, zase rastú subtropické druhy stromov, platany, magnólie, palmy a na pobreží cyprusovité lesy. V národnom parku Everglades na Floride rastie hustý subtropický les a mangrovové porasty. Na juhozápade krajiny sú polopúšte takmer bez vegetácie. Rastú tu len kaktusy, agávy a juky. V údolí národného parku Rocky Mountains sa vyskytujú ihličnaté lesy, ktoré vo vysokých polohách prechádzajú v alpínske lúky. Na suchých náhorných plošinách sa nachádzajú sukulenty. Tichomorské pobrežie je porastené borovicami a jedľami. Niekoľko tisíc rokov staré sekvoje nájdem v Sierra Nevade. Fauna kontinentu z obdobia pred jeho kolonizáciou je omnoho menej početná. Európania sem priviezli kone, dobytok a ďalšie hospodárske a domáce zvieratá. A tiež európske druhy v prírode žijúcich vtákov. Kolonisti mali nepriaznivý vplyv na početné stáda bizónov a vidlorohov amerických, ktoré v súčasnosti žijú iba v rezerváciach a je veľkým zážitkom takéhoto obra stretnúť (čo nie je nič neobvyklé). Ohrozenými druhmi je aj ovca tlustorohá, puma a orliak bielohlavý. Žijú tu však aj zvieratá, ktorým vyhynutie zatiaľ nehrozí. Medzi ne patria jelenec virgínsky, medveď baribal, vlk, rys, medvedík čistotný, skunk, vačica virgínska a ondatra. V ihličnatých lesoch na severe sa vyskytuje los mokraďový, jeleň wapiti, líška, bobor, vydra a rosomák. Rôzne druhy mlokov môžeme spatriť v Apalačských vrchoch, v púšťach zase svišťa prérijného spolu s inými druhmi hlodavcov a v stepiach je mnoho kojotov. V Skalnatých vrchoch žijú svište, horské kozy a ojedinele môžeme naraziť aj na medveďa grizzlyho. V riekach je množstvo rýb - pstruhov aj šťuk, na severozápade sa lovia aj lososy. Na juhovýchodnom pobreží narazíme na aligátorov, kajmany, morské kravy, uškatce a pelikány. História Spojených štátov Bližšie informácie v článku: Dejiny Spojených štátov Prví obyvatelia prišli na Aljašku zo Sibíri cez Beringov prieliv v dobe ľadovej pred 30 000 až 10 000 rokmi. Postupne sa rozšírili po celom kontinente. Ich potomkovia sú Eskimáci a Indiáni, ktorí tu za dobu svojho vývoja vytvorili pestrú paletu spoločnosti a kultúr. Prvými Európanmi, ktorí doplávali do Ameriky boli Vikingovia. Okolo roku 1 000 moreplavec Leif Eriksson z Grónska sa usadil na tomto území, ktoré pomenoval Vinland (oblasť medzi Labradorom a New Jersey). Karibskú oblasť objavil až koncom 15. storočia Krištof Kolumbus (1451-1512), ktorý ju pôvodne považoval za Indiu, nazval ju Zadná India a ich obyvateľov Indiánmi. Svoje meno však Amerika získala po Amerigovi Vespuccim (1454-1512), ktorý ju navštívil neskôr. Medzi prvých osadníkov patrili Španieli a Portugalci. Prvá anglická osada Jamestown vznikla až v roku 1607. Založil ju Sir Walter Raleigh (1552-1618) v oblasti Roanoke (Virgínia). Prvá kolónia v Novom Anglicku Plymouth vznikla v roku 1620 a založili ju tzv. „''Pilgrim Fathers''“, čo boli odpadlíci od anglikánskej cirkvi. Iní puritánski osadníci vybudovali neďaleko kolóniu Massachusetts Bay. Ďalšie osídlenie prebehlo v Maine, New Hampshire, ďalej antipuritánmi založené New Haven a Rhode Island. Maryland bol kolonizovaný rimokatolíkmi až v 30. rokoch 17. storočia. V roku 1624 bola založená Holanďanmi na ostrove Manhattan kolónia New Amsterdam. V roku 1664 ju obsadili Briti a premenovali ju na New York. V roku 1665 sa od tejto prosperujúcej kolónie odtrhlo New Jersey. Ďalšou z úspešných kolónii bola Pensylvánia, ktorú založil anglický kvaker William Penn (1644-1718) v roku 1682. Ďalej bola v roku 1663 založená Severná a Južná Karolína a v roku 1732 Georgia (väzenie pre dlžníkov). V 18. storočí boli tieto nové kolónie úplne napojené na Britániu. Bránili sa proti Francúzom, ale aj proti domorodým Indiánom, do ktorých teritórií prenikali noví osadníci. Po roku 1763, kedy Francúzsko bol porazené sa začalo objavovať hnutie za nezávislosť. Spory začali od odmietania platieb daní Britom, cez britské zákazy proti osídľovaniu oblasti za Apalačskými vrchmi až po ozbrojené strety (Bostonský masaker v roku 1770). To viedlo v roku 1776 po dvoch kontinentálnych kongresoch kolonistov k vyhláseniu Deklarácie nezávislosti a konfederácie 13 kolónii, ktoré si dali názov Spojené štáty americké. Vypukla vojna za nezávislosť. Americkí dobrovoľníci museli čeliť britským oddielom. Americké sily boli zle vyzbrojené a odolávali len za prispenia mimoriadnej odvahy svojich bojovníkov, ako bol napríklad George Washington (1732-1799). K obratu vo vojne proti Britom došlo až v roku 1778, kedy amerických vzbúrencov začalo vojensky aj finančne podporovať Francúzsko. Toto viedlo ku koncu britskej nadvlády nad Spojenými štátmi americkými. K tomuto došlo roku 1781 pri Yorktowne, kde britské sily pod vedením Lorda Cornwallisa (1738-1805) kapitulovali. Vojna však skončila až v roku 1783 Parížskym mierom. Po vojne mnoho loajalných Britov odišlo do britskej Kanady. V roku 1787 bola prijatá federálna ústava, kde bol uzákonený republikánsky systém vlády. V následujúcich obdobiach sa ku Spojeným štátom americkým začali pripájať aj ostatné oblasti ako Vermont, Kentucky, Tennessee a Ohio. V roku 1803 odkúpili od Francúzska Louisianu. V roku 1804 vyslal prezident Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) expedíciu vedenú Meriwetherom Lewisom (1774-1809) a Williamom Clarkom (1770-1838) k preskúmaniu nových území na západe. Expedícia dorazila až k pobrežiu Pacifiku a ich správy podnietili k ďalšiemu osídľovaniu „Divokého západu“. V rokoch 1812-1814 viedli Američania ďalšiu vojnu proti Britom v Kanade. Británia ustúpila a Američania posilnili svoje pozície na severe. V následujúcich obdobiach sa Spojené štáty konsolidovali a začali rýchle rásť veľkomestá ako New York, Boston, Philadelphia a Charleston. V roku 1819 odkúpili od Španielska Floridu, roku 1848 prebehla anexia Texasu a po americko-mexickej vojne (v rokoch 1846-1848) bola pripojená Kalifornia, Arizona a Nové Mexiko. Ďalšie územné zisky boli získané v roku 1853 tzv. Gadsdenskou zmluvou a v roku 1867 zakúpili Spojené štáty od Ruska Aljašku. Od 30. rokov 19. storočia sa začalo rozmáhať abolicionistické hnutie (proti otrokárstvu). Otrokárstvo bolo najviac rozšírené na zaostalejšom juhu, kde sa uplatňovalo pri plantážnom hospodárstve. V tej dobe prebiehal aj politický boj o nadvládu v Kongrese, čo viedlo v roku 1860 počas vlády prezidenta Abrahama Lincolna (1809-1865) k odtrhnutiu 12 južných štátov od Únie, ktoré vytvorili Konfederované štáty americké. To viedlo k následnej občianskej vojne „sever proti juhu“. Juh bol v tejto vojne porazený, jeho hospodárstvo zdevastované a otrokárstvo zrušené. Kolonizácia západných území v 19. storočí sa urýchlila za prispenia vybudovania železníc. Vlny prisťahovalcov z Európy sa rozšírili, kvôli predstave lepšieho a slobodného života, získanie nových pozemkov a ložísk zlata, ktoré sa tam nachádzali. Táto kolonizácia západu so sebou priniesla takmer úplne vyhladenie pôvodných Indiánov. Severovýchod bol industrializovaný, čo prinieslo vznik priemyselných magnátov ako bol John D. Rockefeller (1839-1937) či Andrew Carnegie (1835-1919), ale aj vznik robotníckeho hnutia. V roku 1823 USA vyhlásilo tzv. Monreovu doktrínu na základe ktorej sa prehlásili za dominantnú mocnosť na americkom kontinente a odmietali akékoľvek zasahovanie Európy do záležitosti štátov Nového sveta. Národne podporovali oslobodenecké revolúcie v kolóniách Latinskej Ameriky a neskôr aj revolúciu na Kube, kde vykonali inváziu, čo vzápätí v roku 1898 viedlo k vojne so Španielskom, po ktorej USA získalo Kubu, Portoriko, Filipíny a Guam. Toho istého roku anektovali aj Havajské ostrovy. Roku 1904 prehlásil vtedajší americký prezident Theodor Roosevelt (1858-1919) celú západnú pologuľu za sféru vplyvu USA. na konci druhej svetovej vojny]] Za prvej svetovej vojny v Európe prezident Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) vyhlásil neutralitu, avšak v roku 1917 boli Spojené štáty do vojny vtiahnuté. Po vojne ešte zosilnel izolacionizmus USA, ktoré odmietli vstúpiť do Spoločnosti národov. Od roku 1920 po prijatí Volsteadského zákona bol zakázaný predaj alkoholu a zaviedla sa prohibícia, ktorá však viedla k zvýšeniu organizovaného zločinu. Roku 1929 krach newyorskej burzy ukončil hospodársku konjunktúru. Nasledovala veľká hospodárska kríza a sociálna búrka. Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1945) a jeho ozdravný program „New Deal“ mal len obmedzený úspech a prosperita USA bola obnovená až po druhej svetovej vojne. Od roku 1935 obnovili USA svoju neutralitu a aj pri vypuknutí druhej svetovej vojny obmedzili svoju pomoc na zásobovanie Británie a Francúzska zbraňami. Do tejto vojny boli vtiahnuté až v roku 1941, kedy Japonsko zaútočilo na ich námornú základňu na Havaji Pearl Harbor. Američania prispeli k víťazstvu v druhej svetovej vojne. Po prvýkrát použili atómovú bombu proti Japonsku. Po vojne sa USA postavili na čelo západných štátov v „studenej vojne“ proti Sovietskemu zväzu. Marshalovým plánom pomohli zrekonštruovať západnú Európu a Japonsko. V roku 1949 sa podieľali na vytvorení, protiváhy proti komunistickej expanzii, paktu NATO. V 50. rokoch prebehli pod hrozbou komunizmu aj v USA politické čistky. USA za Johna F. Kennedyho previedlo nevydarenú inváziu na Kubu, kde zabránilo Sovietskemu zväzu inštaláciu jadrových zbraní. USA sa tiež zaviazali chrániť pred komunizmom Južný Vietnam, čo po zavraždení Kennedyho v roku 1963 viedlo k vojne v Indočíne, kde boli USA politicky porazené a v roku 1974 vojenské sily stiahnuté. Spojené štáty v tom období dosahovali mnohých úspechov vo vede a technike (v roku 1969 pristátie na Mesiaci), vrcholil tu boj za ľudské práva amerických černochov (Martin Luther King). Po korupčnom škandále Watergate v roku 1974 rezignoval prezident Richard Nixon (1913-1994) a započala rozsiahla spoločenská kríza. Ropná kríza v 70. rokoch 20. storočia na Blízkom východe otriasla i americkou ekonomikou. Mierne oživenie v 80. rokoch však opäť zavŕšili konflikty na Blízkom východe. V roku 1990 sa USA zúčastnilo vojenských operácií v Kuvajte. Obyvateľstvo Spojených štátov Bližšie informácie v článku: Obyvateľstvo Spojených štátov amerických Spojené štáty americké sú treťou najľudnatejšou zemou na svete. V roku 2006 prekročili hranicu 300 miliónov obyvateľov. Obyvateľstvo USA je zmesou mnohých národov a rás. V krajine žije 31 etnických skupín. K pôvodným domorodým obyvateľom (Indiánom) pribudli prisťahovalci z celej Európy, najmä z Veľkej Británie, Talianska, Írska a Poľska. Černošské obyvateľstvo je potomstvom otrokov, dovážaných na práce z Afriky. Oveľa mladším sú španielsky hovoriaci prisťahovalci z Mexika a Južnej Ameriky, dokonca aj Ázijčania. Populácia Spojených štátov celkove starne, obyvatelia starší než 65 rokov tvoria 23,3%. Významná je vnútorná migrácia obyvateľstva. Najrýchlejšie sa zvyšuje hustota zaľudnenia v južných štátoch (Florida, oblasť Mexického zálivu, juhovýchod USA) a na západe, predovšetkým v Kalifornii, najľudnatejšom štáte USA. Rasové zloženie Podľa odhadu z roku 2005 tvoria 74,7% obyvateľstva belosi, 12,1% černosi (Afroameričania), 4,3% ázijčania, Indiáni a Inuiti 0,8%, iné rasy tvoria 7,9%. V týchto číslach je zahrnutých 14,5% tých, ktorí sa považujú za jednu z týchto etnických skupín a zároveň za Hispáncov, Latinoameričanov alebo španielsky hovoriacich obyvateľov. Najrýchlejšie rastúcou skupinou sú obyvatelia hispánského pôvodu. Zatiaľ čo v roku 1996 tvorili 10% obyvateľstva, v roku 2000 to bolo už 12,5% a podľa odhadu z roku 2005 14,5%. Vysoký rast je daný imigráciou a vysokou pôrodnosťou. V Kalifornii, Arizone, Novom Mexiku a v Texase sa pravdepodobne čoskoro stane väčšinou. Muži tvoria 48,5% populácie a ženy 51,5%. Mužov je však viacej vo vekových skupinách do 15 rokov, ale naopak nad 65 rokov už prevažujú ženy. Jazyky Angličtina je výlučne materským jazykom pre asi 82% obyvateľov a španielčina pre 10% obyvateľov. USA nemajú na federálnej úrovni zákonom kodifikovaný úradný jazyk, viacmenej ním je angličtina a niektoré zákony a predpisy vyžadujú v určitých oblastiach ich znalosť (napr. požiadavky pre naturalizáciu). Niektoré jednotlivé štáty Únie úradné jazyky kodifikované majú, a to buď angličtinu, alebo viacero jazykov vrátane angličtiny. Viacjazyčné štáty sú Havaj (angličtina a havajčina), Nové Mexiko (angličtina a španielčina) a Luisiana (angličtina a francúzština). V rôznych ďalších závislých územiach je situácia ešte pestrejšia, často je zvláštnymi predpismi chránený jazyk pôvodných obyvateľov. Náboženstvo V Spojených štátoch hraje náboženstvo omnoho významnejšiu rolu než v Európe, kde došlo v druhej polovici 20. storočia k rozsiahlej sekularizácii spoločnosti v rade zemí (napr. Švédsko, Česko, Estónsko atď.). Najrozšírenejším náboženstvom v USA je kresťanstvo, ku ktorému sa hlási asi 76-81% obyvateľov. Zhruba dve tretiny z nich sú protestanti, ktorí sú roztrieštené do jednotlivých zoskupení a denominácii, takže najsilnejšia cirkev je rímskokatolícka, ku ktorej náleží zvyšná tretina kresťanov (asi 25% obyvateľov). Vysoká koncentrácia konzervatívnych protestantov v juhovýchodnej časti USA, kde predstavujú dominantnú kultúrnu a politickú silu, dala tejto oblasti prezývku „Biblický pás“ (Bible Belt). V roku 1830 vznikla Cirkev Ježiša Krista Svätých neskorších dní, známych ako mormóni, ktorých stúpenci v prvej polovici 19. storočia osídlili územie štátu Utah, kde sú aj dnes väčšinovou cirkvou. Nekresťanské náboženstvá predstavujú asi 3,5% obyvateľov USA, pričom najvýznamnejšie z nich sú judaizmus, islam, budhizmus a hinduizmus. Najmä počet vyznávačov islamu a budhizmu rýchlo rastie. Americké veľkomestá Spojené štáty patria medzi krajiny s mnohými veľkomestami a rozsiahlymi aglomeráciami. Svedčí o tom aj fakt, že viac než 83% obyvateľov USA žije v metropolitných oblastiach. Najvýznamnejšie a najľudnatejšie mesto USA je bezpochyby New York. Vlastné mesto má cez 8 miliónov obyvateľov. Metropolitná oblasť, zasahujúca aj do susedných štátov, má 22 miliónov obyvateľov. Na rozdiel od väčšiny amerických miest nie je prevažujúcim druhom dopravy individuálna automobilová, ale najmä verejná doprava, ktorá prispieva k znečisteniu životného prostredia. Hlavným systémom mestskej hromadnej dopravy je Newyorské metro, ktoré denne využíva cez 6 miliónov ľudí. Ďalej sú využívané autobusy, vlaky a charakteristické žlté taxíky. Druhým najväčším mestom USA je Los Angeles. Je to jedno z najvýznamnejších svetových centier kultúry, vedy, technológii, medzinárodného obchodu a vzdelávania. Vlastné mesto číta skoro 4 miliónov obyvateľov, celá metropolitná oblasť potom 17,5 milióna obyvateľov. Okrem Downtownu, čo je centrum v mesta v ktorom je niekoľko mrakodrapov, tvorí Los Angeles a okolie väčšinou nízke rodinné domčeky. Preto tu ľudia strávia čoraz viac času dochádzaním do práce, než v ostatných amerických mestách. Teda aj tu je dôležitá verejná doprava. Využívajú sa autobusy, metro a električky, ktoré prepravia denne 70 tisíc ľudí. Chicago je tretím najľudnatejším mestom USA. Metropolitná oblasť Chicaga má takmer 10 miliónov obyvateľov. V porovnaní s New Yorkom alebo Los Angeles je Chicago omnoho čistejšie a zelenšie. Chicago je dôležitým dopravným uzlom. Je tu rozvinutá cestná i železničná sieť. V meste funguje sieť autobusov a systém nadzemnej/podzemnej dráhy zvaný „L“. Ďalšími významnými mestami, ktoré tvoria metropoly sú napríklad Phoenix, Houston, Philadelphia, Boston, San Francisco, Dallas, Detroit či hlavné mesto USA Washington D.C. Vplyv veľkomiest na klímu Vo veľkomestách je veľmi rozvinutý priemysel. Okrem potravinárskeho sa veľmi darí aj výrobnému priemyslu (tzn. priemysel strojárensky, hutnícky, chemický a výroba spotrebnej elektroniky). Táto priemyselná a hospodárska činnosť však vedie ku vzniku oxidu uhličitého, metánu, ozónu, oxidov dusíka alebo síry a ovplyvňuje sa koncentrácia uvedených plynov v atmosfére. Priemyselnou činnosťou sa taktiež zvyšuje produkcia skleníkových plynov. Sú to plyny, ktoré za normálnych podmienok zadržujú časť uniknutého tepla zo Zeme do vesmíru a posielajú ho späť na zem. Vďaka tomu neklesajú nočné teploty hlboko pod bod mrazu. Smog Ďalším veľkým problémom vznikajúcim v mieste metropol je smog, chemické znečistenie atmosféry spôsobené tiež ľudskou činnosťou, najmä dopravou, ktorá je v Amerike veľmi rozvinutá. O neblahom vplyve amerických veľkomiest na životné prostredie svedčí aj to, že bol v Los Angeles objavený oxidačný smog s jeho silnými oxidačnými, agresívnymi a toxickými účinkami. Celé toto znečisťovanie životného prostredia ma za následky zmenu klímy. Predpokladá sa, že jej vinou pribudne v ďalších desaťročiach extrémnych výkyvov počasia ako sú povodne, horúčavy, vlny sucha a hurikány. Hospodárstvo Bližšie informácie v článku: Hospodárstvo USA USA majú najsilnejšiu ekonomiku sveta a sú tiež hospodársky najrozvinutejším štátom na svete. Základom hospodárstva je síce priemyselná výroba, ale rozhodujúcu rolu hrajú obchod a služby. Spojené štáty sú bohaté na nerastné suroviny. Vzrastá im deficit zahraničného obchodu a štátneho rozpočtu. Najviac obyvateľov pracuje v službách (takmer 60%), ale tiež v priemysle, doprave a stavebníctve. Americký priemysel zahŕňa všetky tradičné odvetvia. V poľnohospodárstve sú USA sebestačné a prebytky vyvážajú. Vysoko rozvinutá je aj doprava a dopravná sieť. Najväčšia sila hospodárstva je sústredená do štyroch štyroch hlavných priemyselných oblastí. Hlavné priemyselné oblasti sú: severovýchod USA, Apalačské vrchy, Mexický záliv a pobrežie Tichého oceánu. Poľnohospodárstvo Približne polovica rozlohy Spojených štátov sa využíva pre poľnohospodárske účely. Orná pôda zaberá asi 20% plochy krajiny a okolo polovice v centrálnych poľnohospodárskych oblastiach. Väčšina ornej pôdy je rozložená v oblasti medzi Apalačskými a Skalnatými vrchmi. Pestuje sa tu pšenica v prériach na západe (jarná pšenica na severe a oziminy na juhu) a kukurica v Centrálnej nížine. Tam sa pestujú taktiež sójové bôby, cukrová repa a slnečnica. Z Texasu do Georgie sa tiahne bavlníkový pás, kde sa nachádzajú aj plantáže s tabakom, podzemnicou olejnou a ryžou. Ovocie a zelenina sa pestuje po celých Spojených štátoch, ale najväčším producentom je Kalifornia. Chov dobytka na mäso a mlieko v prériách a hydiny na severe a priemyselnom severovýchode. Produkcia prevažuje spotrebu a krajina je jedným z najväčších vývozcov potravín. Poľnohospodárstvo je mechanizované a vedecké metódy farmarčenia spôsobili, že v poľnohospodárstve pracuje len 2,5% pracujúcich. Veľkým problémom hospodárenia na severozápade je najmä pôdna erózia. Rybolov Spojené štáty sa radia medzi päť štátov s najväčším vývozom rýb. V 70. rokoch začali ryby vo veľkom množstve ubúdať kvôli nadmernému rybolovu, dnes sa však stavy zase zlepšujú. Veľkou hrozbou je však znečisťovanie morí. Väčšina rybárov prichádza na Aljašku alebo do Kanady s cieľom uloviť lososa. Na západnom pobreží USA sa loví päť druhov pacifických lososov. Prakticky po celú sezónu je možné loviť pstruhov, lipne, sivone a šťuky. Ťažba dreva a nerastných surovín Jedná tretina rozlohy USA sú lesy, pričom skoro 2 tretiny plochy lesov sú komerčne využívané. Lesy sú prevažne v súkromnom vlastníctve, ale patrná časť je tiež pod federálnou a štátnou správou. USA sa chváli, že má najväčšiu ťažbu a výrobu stavebného dreva na svete. Aj napriek tomu dopyt v USA prevyšuje produkciu, takže stavebné drevo je do Spojených štátov vo veľkom dovážané. Spojené štáty zaberajú prvé miesto na svete v ťažbe ropy, prírodného benzínu, molybdénovej rudy, sľudy, kaolínu, fosforečnanu (fosfátu) a soli. Obsadili druhé miesto v produkcii uhlia, zemného plynu a síry. Produkujú tiež veľké množstvo rúd medi, olova, zinku a striebra. Veľké a ľahko dostupné ložiská železnej rudy sú v okolí Veľkých jazier, najmä pri Hornom. Dôležitá je produkcia uránu. Spojené štáty vlastnia asi 1 tretinu svetových zásob vysoko kvalitného čierneho uhlia a antracitu a asi 1 osminu zásob hnedého uhlia. Energetika Bližšie informácie v článku: Energetika Spojených štátov Spojené štáty sú bezkonkurenčne najväčším spotrebiteľom energie na svete. * Ropa: je úplne základnou surovinou, ktorá ovplyvňuje konkurencieschopnosť americkej ekonomiky a životnej úrovne; na pokrytie energetických potrieb sa krajiny sa podieľa asi 40%. Pre USA sú dodávky ropy predovšetkým zo zemí OPEC kriticky dôležité. * Uhlie: Po období určitej neobľúbenosti sa uhlie opäť vracia ako všeobecne uznávaná strategická surovina. Spojené štáty majú najväčšie zásoby uhlia na svete. V r. 2007 bežala ťažba vo viac ako 1 500 podzemných a nadzemných doloch a dosiahla viac ako 1,5 miliardy ton. Vzhľadom k rozdielnym podmienkam a ekonomickým nákladom ťažby sa tržné ceny uhlia značne líšia podľa miesta pôvodu. * Elektrina: Výroba elektrickej energie v USA bola v roku 2007 na úrovni 4,159 miliardy MWh (megawathodina). 49% elektriny bolo generované z uhlia, 20% sa na výrobe podieľal zemný plyn a jadrové elektrárne, zbytok pripadol na ďalšie, menej zastúpené zdroje. Najväčšou elektrárenskou spoločnosťou z hľadiska inštalovaných kapacít je Dominion Resources. Čo sa týka jadrových elektrárni, tak majú polovicu celkového počtu celého sveta. USA sú najväčším výrobcom elektrickej energie na svete. Produkujú štvrtinu celosvetovej výroby. Priemysel ]] Spojené štáty sú najväčšou priemyselnou veľmocou sveta s 25% podielom na svetovej produkcii. Najdôležitejším odvetvím je stále strojárensky priemysel. Jeho chrbticou zostáva výroba dopravných prostriedkov, osobných (2. miesto na svete) a autobusov, ale aj poľnohospodárskej a staviteľskej techniky, zaisťovaná v súčasnosti už len niekoľkými veľkými producentmi. Výroba leteckej, kozmickej a vojenskej techniky postihol útlm kozmického programu, koncom studenej vojny a vnútornými ekonomickými obmedzeniami (k prechodnému oživeniu došlo iba počas krízy v Perzskom zálive). Tradičné hutníctvo železa (Pensylvánia, Ohio) a farebných kovov, rovnako ako ťažké strojárenstvo a výroba stavebných hmôt, stratili na význame druhé miesto zaujali odvetvia elektronického priemyslu. Vďaka tzv. mikročipovej revolúcii sa elektronika a telekomunikačná technika stali najrýchlejšie rastúcim priemyslovým odvetvím a kalifornské Silicon Valley najväčším svetovým strediskom v odbore špičkových technológii. Ďalšie významné koncentrácie „high-tech“ sa nachádzajú na Floride, v Massachusetts, južnej Kalifornii, oblasti Seattlu a inde. Tiež petrochemický priemysel (najväčšie rafinérie sú pozdĺž Mexického zálivu) a farmaceutická výroba, produkcia pneumatík (Akron v Ohiu), papieru, cigariet a sú charakterizované veľkou koncentráciou do niekoľkých veľkých podnikov, resp. spoločností. Dôležitý drevospracujúci priemysel je sústredený v štátoch Washington a Oregon, textilný a odevný na východe od Alabamy po Maine, potravinársky na stredozápade. Doprava v USA Automobilová doprava Spojené štáty sú zemou, kde väčšina obyvateľov používa k doprave auto či iný dopravný prostriedok. Pešia chôdza tu nie je príliš obvyklá, okrem miest chodníky v USA prakticky nenájdeme, a tak veľká väčšina Američanov využíva k doprave osobné automobily. Na väčšie vzdialenosti sa tu cestuje po diaľniciach, ktoré môžu byť až sedemprúdové v každom smere. Väčšinou sa jazdí rýchlosťou cca 120 km/h, avšak na západe USA vraj rýchlosť nijak obmedzená nie je. Narozdiel od Slovenska je tu väčšina dopravných značiek textových a aj semafory sú iné - napr. semafor na ľavo býva až za križovatkou, signál pre opustenie križovatky je buď oranžová alebo zelená a na semafore pre chodcov sa pred koncom zelenej začne odpočítavať, ako dlho je ešte možné prechádzať. Automobily sú v Spojených štátoch väčšie ako u nás a automatická prevodovka a klimatizácia sú samozrejmosťou. Za poplatok môžeme poslúchať satelitné rádio, ktoré do svojho vysielania nezaraďuje reklamy. Často tieto rádiá hrajú iba jeden hudobný žáner. Vďaka lacnej rope (v prepočte 0,40 € za liter) jazdí väčšina Američanov autom. Riadiť v Spojených štátoch môžeme od 16 rokov. Pre väčšie pohodlie nájdeme v USA Drive-In Fastfoody, lekárne a banky na rovnakom princípe. Funguje tu tiež potrubná pošta. Ulice sa tu nazývajú Road, Avenue, Street, Lane a rýchlostné diaľnice Highway, Speedway atď. Autobusová a mestská doprava V USA je autobusová doprava veľmi lacná a zaisťujú ju spoločnosti Greyhound, Megabus, Coach USA či Dillon Bus (iba lokálny dopravca). Pokiaľ cestujeme v USA autobusom, mali by sme si dať pozor na časté krádeže a prepadnutia na zástavkách. Mestskú dopravu poskytujú v Spojených štátoch spoločnosti MTA New York, MBTA Boston, APTA (Public Transportation Association), WMATA Washington a Metro Los Angeles. K mestskej doprave patrí nepochybne aj podzemná doprava, čiže metro. Nájdeme ho skoro vo všetkých väčších mestách a narozdiel od autobusov ich používa viacej ľudí, pretože tu neexistujú dopravné zápchy. Podzemná doprava je síce veľká, ale nevyznačuje sa tu práve dvakrát moderným vybavením. Nájdeme tu tiež občas nadzemnú dopravu (napr. Chicago či New York), čo je pre mesto lacnejšia alternatíva metra. Železničná doprava ]] Železničná doprava v USA je posledných 40 rokov pre vedenie krajiny nazývaná aj „piatym kolesom auta“. Rozsiahla železničná sieť prepája Kanadu, USA a Mexiko. V Spojených štátoch neexistuje projekt podobný Eurotunelu, ale uvažovalo sa o spojenie s ostrovom Newfoundland. Aljašské železnice nie sú na sieť pripojené. Uvažovalo sa však o spojenie so Seattlom a plánom na vybudovanie mostu alebo tunelu cez Beringov prieliv. Dĺžka železníc je v USA 226 427 km a ide predovšetkým o motorové trakcie s rozchodom 1435 mm. Pri veľkých aglomeráciách prebieha elektrifikácia. Najhustejšia železničná sieť sa nachádza východne od 100. poludníku. Významným dopravcom je Amtrak (národné združenie pre železničnú dopravu), ktorý sa zaoberá osobnou prepravou. Východ a západ spájajú tzv. Pacifické dráhy, ktoré vychádzajú z New Yorku. Lodná doprava V lodnej doprave nie sú medzi Európou a Spojenými štátmi príliš veľké rozdiely. Lode sa tu často využívajú ako dopravný prostriedok k významným turistickým miestam (napr. k Soche slobody či Niagarským vodopádom). Zo spoločností poskytujúcich lodnú dopravu je to napr. New York Water Taxi alebo Harbor Express. Letecká doprava Spojené štáty americké sú svetovou leteckou veľmocou a v každom väčšom meste nájdeme letisko. Najväčšie letisko v USA je letisko Johna F. Kennedyho v New Yorku, zatiaľ čo najrušnejším letiskom v Spojených štátoch a na svete je Hartsfield-Jackson v Atlante. Z ďalších je to napr. O´Hare v Chicagu či medzinárodné letisko v Los Angeles. Slúži pre vnútroštátne a medzinárodná preprava osôb na dlhé vzdialenosti. Letecké spoločnosti v USA tvoria asi polovicu celosvetovej prepravy. V súčastnosti sa v Spojených štátoch nachádza okolo 15 tisíc letísk, z toho 16 letísk patrí medzi 30 najväčších letísk sveta. Administratívne členenie USA Spojené štáty sa skladajú z 50 štátov (ang. states), jedného federálneho dištriktu - District of Columbia, v ktorom leží federálne hlavné mesto Washington D.C., spadá priamo pod jurisdikciu Kongresu, nespadá pod žiaden štát a oficiálne nie je štátom (i keď s nimi býva často uvádzaný) - a ďalších území, napr. ostrovných teritórií. Pri podpísaní Deklarácie nezávislosti Spojených štátov sa Únia skladala z 13 zakladajúcich štátov, ktoré boli do tej doby britskými kolóniami. Počet štátov sa neskôr rozrástol pri expanzii na západ, dobytím či nákupom nových území americkou vládou a delením existujúcich štátov (napr. Západná Virgínia). USA tvoria tieto štáty: Alabama, Aljaška, Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Havaj, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Južná Dakota, Južná Karolína, Kalifornia, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Nové Mexiko, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pensylvánia, Rhode Island, Severná Dakota, Severná Karolína, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virgínia, Washington, Wisconsin, Wyoming a Západná Virgínia. Politický systém Bližšie informácie v článku: Politický systém USA Spojené štáty americké sú federálnou republikou tvorenou 50 štátmi. Ústava z roku 1787 ustanovila vládu USA ako nezávislý systém inštitúcií, ktoré sa delia o štátne právomoci. Táto štruktúra vlády znemožňuje, aby sa štátna moc sústredila v rukách jednotlivcov či skupín. Na právomociach sa po tretinách podieľajú celonárodné, štátne a oblastné inštitúcie, ktorých zástupcov volia americkí občania. Na národnej úrovni sa vláda delí na tri na seba nezávislé zložky: moc legislatívna, exekutívna a súdna. Každá má svoje vlastné úlohy a povinnosti, ale môže tiež vďaka zložitému systému kontroly čiastočne ovplyvniť činnosť zostávajúcich zložiek. Každý z päťdesiatich štátov má vlastnú vládu, zákony, zvyky, vzdelávací systém, dane, dopravné obmedzenia atď. Federálna vláda je zodpovedná za celú krajinu, čiže za všetky štáty, iba v oblastiach: zahraničné veci, obrana a financie. Každý štát musí ctiť Ústavu, ktorá bola oficiálne prijatá roku 1790, pôvodne len 13 štátmi. Listina práv a slobôd bola pridaná roku 1791 a postupne sú prijímané ďalšie dodatky. Politický systém vytvorený Ústavou však zostáva rovnaký ako v roku 1790. Tento dokument zaručuje slobody občanov, ako napr. slobodu vyznania, reči, tisku, právo občanov vlastniť zbraň a i.). Tri vládne zložky sú: # Legislatíva (zákonodarná moc) - vytvára zákony, upravuje existujúce zákony, vykonáva ju Kongres # Exekutíva (výkonná moc) - zodpovedná za vykonávanie zákonov v zemi, zahŕňa prezidenta, viceprezidenta, kabinet a radu ďalších nezávislých výborov # Jurisdikcia (súdna moc) - interpretuje zákony odhlasované v Kongrese, jej orgány sú najvyšší súd a nižšie federálne súdy Legislatíva - kongres (Congress) # Snemovňa reprezentantov (House of representatives) - funkčné obdobie dva roky, 435 členov (tzv. kongresmanov), ktorí sú volení priamo občanmi, počet zástupcov každého štátu podľa počtu jeho obyvateľov # Senát (Senate) - funkčné obdobie 6 rokov (každé 2 roky obmena 1/3), 2 zástupcovia z každé štátu (100 členov) Kongres navrhuje, prediskutováva a schvaľuje návrhy zákonov než sú podstúpené prezidentovi a kontroluje výkonnú moc (vládu). Exekutíva (výkonná moc) # Prezident je hlavou štátu a vrchným veliteľom armády - rozsiahle právomoci (ďalej uchováva, bráni a chráni Ústavu), predseda mnohých federálnych úradov a výborov, je volený na 4 roky # Viceprezident - preberá prezidentové právomoci, ak nie je prezident schopný vykonávať svoju funkciu, plní funkciu predsedu Senátu # Kabinet (Cabinet) tvoria viceprezident a predstavenie 15 ministerstiev, ktorí sú menovaní prezidentom # Nezávisle orgány vlády - nepodliehajú kontrole prezidenta, zriadené Kongresom (napr. CIA) Jurisdikcia (súdna moc) # Najvyšší súd (Supreme Court) tvoria 1 predsedajúci a 8 ďalších sudcov (menovaní prezidentom a schválení Senátom) - vo funkcii sú doživotne, pokiaľ nerezignujú, neodídu do dôchodku či nie sú z úradu odvolaní, je kontrolovaný prezidentom a legislatívou # Súdy nižšej inštancie sú ďalšie federálne súdy nevyhnutné pre výklad a uplatňovanie federálneho práva v krajine - federálne okresné súdy, odvolávacie súdy, špecializované súdy (napr. Daňový súdny dvor) a 94 okresných súdov + 13 odvolávacích súdov Predné politické strany # Republikánska strana (Republican Party) - uznáva konzervatívne a kresťanské hodnoty a americký nacionalizmus, vieru v individualizmus, obmedzenú vládu a celkom voľný obchod (napr. Abraham Lincoln (1 republikánsky prezident), Theodore Roosevelt, Harry S. Truman, Richard Nixon, George W. Bush, John McCain) # Demokratická strana (Democratic Party) - vyznáva základné princípy demokracie, občianske a spoločenské slobody, rovná práva, rovnocennú príležitosť a systém slobodného podnikania (slobodný trh) zmiernený vládnymi zásahmi, zákony pre ochranu životného prostredia (napr. Andrew Jackson, John F. Kennedy, Bill Clinton, Barack Obama) Zahraničná politika a nemecká kancelárka Angela Merkelová]] Spojené štáty ovplyvňujú v širokom meradle celosvetový ekonomický, politický a vojenský vývoj. Tento vplyv vyvoláva početné diskusie o ich zahraničnej politike po celom svete. Takmer všetky štáty majú vo Washingtone svoje veľvyslanectvá a mnoho z nich konzuláty po celej zemi. Viacmenej Kuba, Irán, Severná Kórea, Bhután a Sudán diplomatické styky so Spojenými štátmi neudržujú. Spojené štáty sú zakladajúcim členom Organizácie spojených národov (so stálym zastúpením v Rade bezpečnosti OSN) a členom mnohých ďalších medzinárodných organizácii. Súčasnými spojencami sú Austrália, Japonsko, Izrael a štáty NATO, z ktorých má Veľká Británia s USA ešte ďalšie nadštandardné vzťahy. Naviac majú úzke diplomatické, ekonomické a kultúrne vzťahy so štátmi s ktorými susedia, teda s Kanadou a Mexikom. v roku 2005]] Ako celok prešla zahraničná politika USA predovšetkým v 20. storočí rozmanitým vývojom. Na začiatku storočia bola snaha o izolacionizmus a pacifizmus. Tento trend bol na čas prerušený behom prvej svetovej vojny, do ktorej sa USA zapojili v roku 1917 po potopení britskej lode Lusitania s Američanmi na palube. Po konci vojny sa odmietli zapojiť do Spoločnosti národov (predchodcu OSN) a pokračovali vo svojej politike z predvojnového obdobia. Tá bola definitívne opustená po japonskom útoku na Pearl Harbor a vstupom USA do druhej svetovej vojny. Po konci najväčšieho konfliktu v dejinách pomáhali USA obnoviť západnú Európu (Marshallov plán) a snažili sa zabrániť celosvetovému rozmachu komunizmu (NATO, Kórejská vojna, Vietnamská vojna). V rámci tohto boja podporovali USA tiež rôzne nedemokratické vlády (Pinochet, Perón, Husajn) či sa nepriamo podieľali na zvrhnutí vlád (Irán, 1953). Po víťazstve v studenej vojne sa stali v podstate jedinou superveľmocou sveta. Armáda a vojenstvo Ozbrojené sily Spojených štátov amerických sa skladajú z piatich zložiek: armády, letectva, námorníctva, námornej pechoty a pobrežnej stráže. V aktívnej službe je 1 426 026 ľudí. Medzi výzbroj americkej armády patria napr. lietadlové lode, jadrové ponorky, „neviditeľné“ lietadlá či tanky Abrams. Pokročilými technológiami disponuje aj výstroj a vybavenie peších a špeciálnych jednotiek. ]] Zapojili sa do veľkej časti hlavných konfliktov 20. storočia. Americká armáda pomohla poraziť cisárske a neskôr aj nacistické Nemecko v oboch svetových vojnách alebo komunistov v Severnej Kórei. V súčasnej dobe majú USA najlepšie vybavenú a najsilnejšiu armádu na svete. Tento fakt je spôsobený vysokými výdajmi na obranu (pre rok 2007 - 716 miliardy dolárov), teda rozvojom moderných technológii akými sú napríklad technológie stealth alebo mikrovlné, sonické a ULF (Ultra-Low Frequency) zbrane, ktoré úspešne vyvíjajú popredné americké korporácie. Americká armáda má vysokú bojaschopnosť vďaka dlhoročným skúsenostiam (od počiatku 20. storočia sa zúčastnila približne stovky ozbrojených konfliktov alebo intervencií). V poslednej dobe operovali v Iraku a Afganistane (v rámci operácie Trvalá sloboda a vojny proti terorizmu). V súčasnej dobe má 823 základní rozmiestnených vo viac než 130 zo 194 zemí sveta. Od druhej svetovej vojny v Nemecku a v Japonsku, od Kórejskej vojny v Južnej Kórei a v ďalších krajinách. Z medzinárodných vojenských aliancií patrí USA k NATO, ktorého sú najsilnejším členom. Systém vzdelávania v USA Systém vzdelávania v USA nie je jednotný a líši sa v každom štáte. Neexistujú teda ani jednotné učebné osnovy. Štát sa snaží ovplyvniť úroveň výuky rôznymi grantovými programami, do systému školstva však nezasahuje. Americký systém vzdelávania, jeden z najlepších na svete, vyžaduje absolvovanie 12 rokov základného a stredného vzdelávania pred nástupom na univerzitu alebo college. Povinná školská dochádzka môže byť študovaná na verejných školách alebo na súkromných školách. V Spojených štátoch je veľké množstvo súkromných škôl a to už od najnižšej úrovne vzdelávania. Na takýchto privátnych školách, často cirkevných, býva obyčajne vyššia úroveň výuky. Vyššia kvalita poskytovaných služieb sa potom odráža, samozrejme, aj v cene. Rozmedzie je od 10 000 do 35 000 $, štátne školstvo je oproti tomu bezplatné. Oproti slovenskému systému je naviac americké základné školstvo rozdelené nie do dvoch, ale hneď do troch stupňov: # elementary school (základný) - od kindergarten (čo je vlastne školská prípravka) až po piaty, niekde až šiesty či ôsmy ročník # middle school/junior high school - od šiestej, v prípade junior high school od siedmej triedy, do ôsmej # high/secondary school - od deviatej do dvanástej triedy (tento stupeň sa už čiastočne kryje s našou strednou školou) Na high school si žiak vyberá obtiažnosť predmetu, na akú stačia jeho schopnosti a má stanovený minimálny počet hodín na jeho absolvovanie. V 11. roku (junior year) alebo 12. roku (senior year) dochádzky, podstúpi väčšina detí tzv. SAT-skúšky. Štandardizované testy pre celé USA, ktoré slúži neskôr univerzitám ako podklad k prijímačkám. Základným pojmom v oblasti vyššieho vzdelávania je college. Obyčajne sa ním rozumie štvorročná inštitúcia vyššieho vzdelávania, ktoré ponúka študijné programy v odboroch podľa svojho zamerania. Školy, zamerané na tzv. liberal arts (slobodné umenia) ponúkajú štúdijné programy napr. v literatúre, jazykoch, histórii, filozofii a prírodných vedách, zatiaľ čo obchodne orientované školy ponúkajú výuku napr. v odboroch účtovníctva, investícií a marketingu. Mnoho college sú nezávislé inštitúcie, ktoré urobia bachelor's degree (ekvivalent bakalárskeho titulu) po záver dokončeného štvorročného štúdia. Väčšinou pravdaže ponúkajú aj štúdium magisterské či doktorandské. College však môžu byť aj súčasťami univerzít. Veľká univerzita sa spravidla skladá z niekoľkých college, ponúkajúcich pestrú škálu študijných programov, zakončených master's degree (ekvivalent magisterského titulu). Ďalej ju tvoria jedna alebo viacero tzv. profesionálnych škôl (lekárska, právnická či obchodná) a jedno či viac výskumných pracovísk. Zhruba 25% college a univerzít je v USA riadené cirkevnými inštitúciami. Väčšinou sú otvorené študentom všetkých vyznaní. Ďalej existuje celá rada súkromných inštitúcií necirkevného charakteru. Neexistuje žiaden jednoznačný rozdiel medzi kvalitou štúdia na verejných a súkromných vysokých školách. Neznamená to však, že všetky školy sú na zrovnateľnej úrovni. Absolventi prestížnych inštitúcii sú aj naďalej vo výrazne výhodnejšej pozícií pri hľadaní zamestnania než ich konkurenti z menej renomovaných škôl. Spojené štáty sú preslávené najlepšími univerzitami na svete. Nachádzajú sa tu stovky kvalitných univerzít s množstvom rôznorodých kurzov. Je teda prakticky nemožné nenájsť kurz, ktorý by vyhovoval vašim predstavám. V USA môžete získať diplom najprestížnejších škôl sveta, ako je Yale alebo Harvard. V USA sa nachádza viac ako 3 500 vysokých škôl. Za štúdiom prichádza do Spojených štátov pol milióna študentov z celého sveta. Najpopulárnejšie americké športy Američania si pod pojmom šport predstavujú náboženstvo. Na zápasy sa chodí pravidelne a to nemusí byť pravidelným fanúšikom. Veľmi populárne sú zápasy na stredných školách. Každý piatok alebo sobotu sa v telocvični okresnej High School stretnú výber školy, ktoré medzi sebou hrajú zápasy. Niečo také ako liga medzi dedinami v USA neexistuje. Šport na školách hraje veľkú úlohu a vo viacerých prípadoch za svoje dobre výkony študenti dostávajú štipendium na vysokej škole. Obrovskej popularite sa v USA tešia takisto zápasy medzi vysokými školami. Ďalšou kategóriou sú zápasy medzi mestami, medzi megapolisami, ktoré sú najobľúbenejšie a aj najdrahšie. Aj napriek tomu sú zápasy dopredu vypredané a manažéri tímov sa tomu strašne tešia. Ľudia do neho vkladajú investície a svoj voľný čas. ]] Suverénne najpopulárnejším športom je Americký futbal. Celá pointa je v taktike, ktorú couch naservíruje svojím hráčom. Cieľ je jasný - dôjsť na koniec ihriska do označeného obdĺžnika s loptou v ruke. Ak to hráč dosiahne, komentátor víťazoslávne zakričí touch-down a tímu sa pripočíta 6 bodov. Po tom nasleduje pokus o jeden bonusový bod za kop lopty medzi obrovské žrde. Najdôležitejší hráč je quarterback, ktorý po rozohraní dostane loptu. Tú musí hodiť voľnému hráčovi, ktorý sa pokúsi o touch-down. Blockeri oponentov sa ho pokúšajú zastaviť. Je to veľmi dynamický šport a vždy je veľmi zaujímavé pozerať sa na taktiku tímu. ]] Druhým najpopulárnejším športom je basketbal. Takisto sa hraje na školách a medzi školskými týmami. Najvyššou baketbalovou ligou v USA je NBA. Tretím je baseball. Celá podstata je v tom, že jeden tým sa pokúša odpáliť loptičku čo najďalej a potom rýchlo prejsť všetky tri méty, no a ten druhý sa snaží hodiť loptičku tak rýchlo a presne, aby ju oponent nemohol odpálkovať. Home-Run, čo v preklade môžeme vyjadriť ako odpálenie loptičky domov na tribúnu alebo Strike. a Detroit Red Wings)]] Na štvrtom mieste je hokej. Hokej sa takisto ako na Slovensku teší veľkej popularite. Hraje sa tu najlepšia liga na svete, NHL. Okrem amerických a kanadských hráčov tam hrajú aj zahraniční hráči, medzi ktorých patrí aj plno Slovákov (napr. Marián Hossa, Zdeno Chára, Tomáš Tatar, Marián Gáborík či Ľubomír Višňovský). V poradí piatym najpopulárnejším športom je európsky futbal, ktorý sa v USA nazýva Soccer. Na rozdiel od baseballu či amerického futbalu ho nepovažujú za taký populárny a obľúbený. Aj napriek tomu sa posledné roky zúčastnili majstrovstiev sveta vo futbale a ďalších súťažiach. Posledným a šiestym najpopulárnejším športom je tenis. Takisto ako európsky futbal aj tenis nie je považovaný za taký populárny a obľúbený. Na prelome mesiacov august a september sa v New Yorku koná US Open, čo je jeden z najprestížnejších medzinárodných tenisových turnajov, ktorý uzatvára grandslam. Cestovný ruch a turistické atrakcie USA Bližšie informácie v článku: Turistické atrakcie USA USA majú najrozsiahlejší zahraničný aj vnútroštátny cestovný ruch na svete. Ročne má 46,5 mil. zahraničných návštevníkov a príjem z cestovného ruchu činí 69,6 miliardy Spojených štátov. Najnavštevovanejšími sú Kalifornia, Florida, Havajské ostrovy, New York a Nevada. Cestovný ruch je významnou súčasťou ich ekonomiky a je poháňaný predovšetkým domácim dopytom. Príjmy väčšiny obyvateľov USA sú také, že môžu cestovať viac než ľudia v iných častiach sveta. Medzi účastníkmi cestovného ruchu v USA taktiež prevládajú domáci turisti, turisti zo zahraničia tvoria menšiu časť. Spojené štáty tak nie sú v tejto oblasti ekonomiky na zahraničí závislé a ich cestovný ruch by sa rozvíjal aj v prípade zníženia záujmu zo zahraničia. Najnavštevovanejšie turistické atrakcie v USA sú: Kultúra a umenie v Spojených štátoch Kultúru tvoria ľudia. A pretože obyvatelia Spojených štátov pochádzajú z rôznych kútov sveta, a ich kultúra je veľmi pestrá a rozmanitá. Dá sa povedať, že niečo, ako americká kultúra obyčajne neexistuje, takisto, ako neexistuje typická americká kuchyňa (ak za americkú kuchyňu nepovažujeme hamburgery). V USA sa miešajú vplyvy európske, ázijské, africké a juhoamerické, čo ma za následok neuveriteľne pestrú kultúrnu zmes. Synonymá pre súčasnú kultúru Spojených štátov je Broadway, Hollywood a mnoho známych mien, ako napr. Ernest Hemingway, Allen Ginsberg či Walt Whitman. Umenie a kultúra sa v Spojených štátoch teší veľkej pozornosti, sú na ne venované nemalé prostriedky, ktoré však nepochádzajú zo štátneho rozpočtu. Spojené štáty však nemajú žiadne ministerstvo kultúry, čo je výrazom presvedčenia, že v živote národa sú dôležité oblasti, v ktorých by mala vláda hrať malú alebo žiadnu rolu. Jednou z najvýznamnejších kultúrnych inštitúcií je Smithsonian Institution so svojimi 18 múzeami a 142 miliónmi exponátov, ktoré vznikli vďaka odkazu vedca Jamese Smithona Spojeným štátom. Dnes sa na činnosti a rozvoji Smithsonian Institution podieľa vláda USA, ktorá ho v značnej miere financuje. Štátne sviatky Štátne sviatky v Spojených štátoch amerických pripomínajú najvýznamnejšie dni v americkej histórii alebo jej najdôležitejšie osobnosti. Štátnych sviatkov viacmenej nie je toľko a nie všetky sviatky sú celonárodné. Medzi miestne udalosti sa zaraďujú umelecké výstavy, dedinské púte, rodea, hudobné festivaly, športové udalosti a plno ďalších. Počas týchto sviatkov sa vo veľkých mestách konajú mohutné sprievody, tie najpočetnejšie pochopiteľne v New Yorku. Niektoré dni boli po čase z amerického kalendára vyškrtnuté (napr. Deň víťazstva nad Japonskom), iné sa pripomínajú len ako významné (napr. Deň vlajky 14. júna), ďalšie ľudia slávia iba v rámci určitého štátu (veľkonočný Veľký piatok sa slávi takmer po celej krajine). Štátne sviatky, regionálne sviatky a dni pracovného pokoja počas roka 2015: Odkazy Webové stránky: http://usa.informationplanet.sk/ - štúdium, cestovanie a život v USA http://slovak.slovakia.usembassy.gov/ - Veľvyslanectvo USA v Bratislave http://turisticky-sprievodca.malyprinc.sk/usa/turisticke-atrakcie/ - Turistické atrakcie v USA Videá: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huklvOyfQJU - americká história v 5 minútach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XkewnRxv-A - Yellowstonský národný park https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIsUWXjG2eI - športy v USA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbkkMF4LMnw - New York https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXz-9ham1y0 - Hollywood Zdroje https://sk.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spojen%C3%A9_%C5%A1t%C3%A1ty https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spojené_státy http://www.svon.cz/file/historie/002_usa_his.htm http://www.globus.webz.cz/private/USAhospodarstvi.html http://www.turisimo.cz/usa/informace/doprava-v-usa/ http://amerika.svetadil.cz/usa.html http://loosy.webnode.cz/